


Courtesies

by softvniverse



Series: Summer Children, Winter Wolves [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And Sansa is taking none of it, Before everything went wrong, Childhood, F/M, He's a Little Drama Queen About It, I don't know what else to tag, Jon Snow is in Love, Pre-Canon, So she helps him, bookverse, so I'm going to stop here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvniverse/pseuds/softvniverse
Summary: Jon Snow is in love and Sansa is there to help him.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Summer Children, Winter Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201160
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Courtesies

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic ever for my only and first ship ever. This is the first fic I write, but I'm already thinking about making a series out of it. Anyway, english is not my first language (I’m learning a little more everyday) and I really don’t have experience in the fanfic universe, so please forgive any mistake. I also tend to be disperse, and I don't know it this is well structured or not, so hopefully this is not too annoying for you hehe.

His plan had been never to fall in love. Jon has heard about that feeling, about the fluttering of butterflies in the belly, the urge to never want to let go of the other person's hand, and, if he must be honest with himself, he admits that it is something he dreamed about constantly as a little boy, when he saw couples cuddling and Father and his lady wife smiling in complicity by the fire. Back then, he thought that would be his ideal life as an adult, a wife to love and to be loved back, a home full of children and laughter and a crackling fire filling the air, but those were the illusions of a baby, and Jon, at 9 years old, already knows that, for a bastard, nothing good can come of that kind of dreams.

So no, he was never supposed to fall in love, but as he crosses the courtyard of Winterfell again this morning, he realises, with a heavy heart, that long ago he betrayed that promise he made to himself. His eyes fall on the source of all his woes, the brown-haired girl who arrived a moon ago with her mother, one of the castle's new cooks. Actually, he doesn't even know her name, but from what he's heard, knowing that isn't necessary to fall in love, and he definitely is. He doesn't know what it is exactly, but the first time he saw her he felt the colour rise in his cheeks at the sight of her gentle, deep green eyes, the faint freckles that covered her nose, and the dark brown hair that went down to her waist. He had mentally denied the feeling all this time, but he could no longer fool himself: Jon Snow is in love for the first time.

In all this time, they have shared only a couple of words, and Jon, usually stoic, has given her a couple of shy smiles after helping her carry some vegetables into the kitchen, smiles that she has not returned. Jon had been afraid that she would hate him for some unknown reason, but a few days ago he overheard her mother telling her that she was not allowed to play with the children in the castle, that it was not a good idea, and she is so gentle and obedient that she listened.

Despite the distance the girl has put between them, lately Jon has noticed her giving him lingering glances, which she averts immediately after he notices them. It makes him wonder if she feels the same way he does, but she can't, because he's a bastard, a disgrace, and no one would ever notice him, least of all a girl as perfect as she is. Robb insists that it wouldn't be that hard to figure out, though, the times his feelings blossom to embarrass him whenever she's around, and his brother begins to laugh uncontrollably at his flushed cheeks. "Maybe you should shut your mouth and stop making puppy eyes and just go talk to her, Jon. It's easy." Jon thinks that of course it would be easy for someone like Robb, with his auburn curls, blue eyes and easy smiles, but not for someone like him.

Jon doesn't know what he fears more, being rejected by her or finding out that his feelings really are reciprocated, because in that case, what would he do? He doesn't know how to talk to girls. They are a completely unknown world to him. The only experience he has at the moment is his little sister Arya, which is certainly pathetic. Besides, Arya is too wild. She is nothing like the girl who occupies his thoughts, and that's not even considering that she is only four years old. Oh Gods, he feels desperate and stupid, and he certainly doesn't know what to do.

Besides, what if everything goes well and he talks to her and then they hold hands and share a brush of lips and she ends up pregnant? Theon had told him that that was enough years ago, but Jon, who is now a man of 9, knows that's absurd... They're both children, and if babies were made that way, bastards would be far more common, but honestly, could he take that risk? He thinks not. And when he discovered why he was different from his siblings and why he couldn't call Lady Catelyn "Mother", he swore to himself that he would never have a child that way, and he intends to, at least, keep that promise.

He is probably overanalyzing the situation too much. Maybe he should just go to her and tell her how he feels, or just try to be her friend, if her mother allows it, of course. Maybe Robb is right, and it's easy after all. Jon has thought about this so many times he's lost count. One minute he's sure of his decision to go and talk to her, even taking a few steps, and the next minute he's embarrassed, his cheeks hot, and his legs unable to respond to his brain.

* * *

Today the morning is snowy but warm, the sound of horses and training swords clashing can be heard clearly, and he is on the internal conflict once again. Standing with a smiling Robb at his side, he watches as his impossible love crosses the courtyard with a pair of turnips in her hands. He feels the blood rush to his cheeks as it has a thousand times before, and he’s ready to hear Robb's teasing, but it is something else that catches his attention this time. His sister Sansa is sitting next to her friend Jeyne on a bench under the roofed sky, covered in furs and so close to each other that Jon cannot recognize which coat belongs to whom. Their Septa is there too, standing near them, and he knows they are probably on a break from whatever it is the ladies study, to watch the snow falling and the boys training. The Septa doesn't seem to be paying much attention to what Sansa and Jeyne are talking about, because Jon can see that they are talking, or, rather, whispering. They smile at each other and look from Jon to the cook's daughter and back again, before sharing a little giggle, and Jon realizes what's going on. _Oh no_ , Jon thinks, because if the humiliation of being teased by Robb every day, and occasionally by Theon too, wasn't enough, now he has to put up with two six-year-old girls laughing at him too. Life definitely isn't fair, Jon thinks, or maybe that's what happens when you're a bastard. Either way, Jon feels the shame clouding his mind, so he decides that perhaps today is a day best spent inside the castle. Robb asks him something in a worried tone as he walks towards the gates, but he can't recognize the words. He almost runs through the halls and corridors until he reaches his bedchambers, and as he enters and closes the door behind him, a great sigh escapes his lips as he drops onto the bed, wondering why he can't be happy.

A minute later, Robb knocks on his door, asking what happened, telling him to stop being a dramatic fool and that they should be out in the yard, training, laughing and stealing pies from the kitchens, and that maybe today is the day and Jon could finally get to talk to that girl, and Jon, who was at least somewhat convinced by Robb's speech, now thinks his brother is stupid and that he'd probably be better off spending the whole day in his room. He doesn't respond to anything Robb has to say, and soon he hears his angry footsteps leaving the hallway, echoing off the walls. It's better that way, Jon thinks, pulling the covers over himself from head to toes.

He really plans to stay inside all day, but hunger is stronger than he is, it seems, and he ends up sitting at the table with Father and his siblings and Lady Catelyn, eating and drinking more quietly than usual, while everyone else talks about their morning. He can feel the annoyed looks Robb sends him, and, worse, he can also feel the quick, amused glances Sansa gives him from across the table. She's just a little girl really, and she's never been mean to him or anything, just distant, but Jon feels embarrassed either way, and wishes he could have been a little truer to his convictions, though it's not too late. So, when they finish eating, he tells his Father that he feels bad and will spend the rest of his day in bed just so he won't ask questions. Maybe he can go to his chambers now, start a hunger strike and avoid company for a few days. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

* * *

It's a new day, and Jon is breaking his fast at the family table. Now that he thinks about it, maybe he was a bit dramatic yesterday... well, maybe a bit too much. So, he takes his bread with both hands and puts 3 scrambled eggs inside before taking a big bite and looking at Robb with an apologetic smile. Robb refuses to look at him a little before returning the smile with one of his own.

Once everyone has finished, Jon turns to Robb, and together they prepare to leave and train, but before they can walk through the gates, a small hand grabs his.

\- “Jon, can I speak to you for a moment?” - Jon recognizes Sansa's soft voice immediately and looks up at her with wide eyes.

\- “Don't bother us, Sansa” - says Robb, stepping forward. – “We must go to training. Besides, what would you have to talk with Jon?”

Sansa looks at Jon with wide blue eyes, but soon answers. – “It's a private matter, Robb”.

Jon senses Robb's annoyance at that, and that he’s about to respond, when Jon stops him with a hand. Jon knows exactly what Sansa wants to talk about and he would rather talk to her about it in private and get over with it, so he turns to Robb and says, "leave her alone Robb, if she wants to talk to me it must be something important. You can go train while she tells me what she has to say”. Jon knows from the look on Robb's face that he's angry at him again, but it's nothing that can't be remedied. So, Robb leaves the castle and Jon can see as he joins Theon outside. Once alone, Jon looks at Sansa with shy, expectant eyes, while she gives him a bright smile.

\- “Er, well, what is it you want to talk about?” - he asks awkwardly.

Sansa just shrugs, and asks, "Would you come with me to the Godswood, please? I'd prefer to talk there”.

Jon is not so sure if that´s a good idea. He would probably earn a withering glare from Lady Catelyn if she found out he was alone with Sansa, but, in truth, he would also prefer to be somewhere without intruders to talk with her about what he is sure she wants to talk about, so he just gives her a small and resigned nod.

They leave the castle, and begin to walk through the training yard, when he feels Sansa's arm around his. Jon freezes for a moment. It is a common gesture he has seen between Sansa and Robb, but she has never done it with him, at least not since she had learned the meaning of the word bastard. Sansa just smiles sheepishly at him and urges him to keep walking, so that's what he does, trying to ignore the awkwardness of it all. In a moment he can sense how Robb and Theon have stopped their training to watch the odd scene, and while Theon laughs loudly, Robb just frowns and questions him with his eyes. Jon only responds with equally confused eyes and a shrug, then looks ahead and continues walking.

They walk in silence, until they arrive and find themselves surrounded by trees, and Jon decides it's time to get to the point of whatever it is Sansa wants to tell him.

\- “Well?” - he says in an unsure tone.

\- “I saw you yesterday. I noticed”, - she says in a polite, mysterious tone.

\- “I don't know what you mean”, - he says, knowing very well what she means. She seems to realize he's lying, because she lets out a small, amused laugh.

\- “It's normal, Jon. You don't have to feel bad or ashamed. She's a very pretty girl, and she looks at you too”.

Hope floods Jon's chest, realizing he is not the only one who has noticed her lingering stares, but he soon returns to the present and, frowning, he asks to his sister, "Why are you telling me this? What do you want?”

Sansa looks around, trying to find the right words, until she says, "I've decided I'm going to help you. To get closer to her and to get to know each other better”.

Jon is stunned for a moment. His first thought is that this is what he's been waiting for. Unlike Arya, Sansa has been a lady since before she learned to walk, everyone says so, and she probably knows all about courtesies and love stories, so her help wouldn't hurt. But then suspicion floods his senses, and he’s frowning again. – “Why do you want to help me?” - he says, a little more sharply than he expected. Then, softening a little, he reiterates, "I mean, I just don't understand what's in it for you”.

Sansa seems to mull it over a bit before giving her answer. – “Well, it's just that Jeyne and I noticed that both of you look at each other a lot, but neither of you seem to want to make the first move. Besides, you'd make a cute couple as far as I can tell. And you're my half-brother Jon, I just want to help you”-. This time the distinction doesn't hurt Jon, because he knows she's saying it from the tender side of her heart, so, considering his options, he realizes that what Sansa is offering isn't that bad of an idea.

\- “Well... then, how do you intend to help me?” - he asks in a soft tone.

Sansa, knowing she has succeeded, gives a radiant smile that Jon knows he has never witnessed before. The notion that he is making his sister happy, even in something as shallow as this, makes him proud, so he flashes her a small smile as well.

\- “Well,” she says determinedly. – “The first thing will be to teach you the basic courtesies”.

\- “I know my courtesies!” - says Jon a little offended at the prospect.

\- “Of course you do, Jon," she says amused. “But you know the courtesies of knights, of tournaments, of greeting lords or kings. This is different. These are love courtesies. And I've listened to enough love songs and stories to know what I'm talking about," she says with a smug tone that Jon can't help but laugh at and nod. – “So where do we start?” - he asks.

\- “Ladies like flowers Jon. You should bring her one the first time you go to talk to her”. It seems pretty basic to Jon, but he hadn't thought of it, so he makes a mental note of it, and thanks the Gods for sending Sansa to his aid.

\- “You should also kiss her hand gently," she continues, "and ask her how her day has been. You should let her know that you care about her as a person”. Jon feels the urge to be offended again, of course the girl of his thoughts matters to him as a person, but he restrains himself from saying anything back to Sansa, because he knows she meant no harm.

\- “It's all right," he replies. – “What else?”

\- “You should compliment everything you like about her, but not at the same time, or else it would feel too much”. - Jon finds this very difficult, because he would never finish mentioning the things he likes about her, but he keeps quiet and nods once more. – “Offer her your arm, too, and walk with her just like you walked with me on the way here”. - Jon doesn't know if he'll be able to save all this information for when he goes to talk to her, and Sansa seems to sense his inner anguish, so she says, "If you want, you can practice with me”.

Jon turns red, but he thinks it's a good idea, so he nods, as has become usual in this conversation.

\- “Well," Sansa says, laughing, "I'm going to pretend I'm her, and you'll have to treat me like you would treat her according to what I've told you, okay?”

\- “All right," he replies, mortified.

Sansa runs a little way through the Godswood and stands further away from him, looking away absently. Jon plucks up his courage, picks up a stick from the ground, and begins to move his legs to stand in front of her.

\- “Sorry," he says, in a trembling tone. – “I saw this flower, and I thought you might like it," he says, holding up the stick and waiting for her to receive it. Sansa can't hide her amusement for a second, which makes Jon feel even more embarrassed, but soon she puts on a straight face and gives him a gentle smile. – “Thank you very much, it's beautiful!

Jon doesn't know what to do now, so he decides to improvise a bit. – “Would you like to take a walk with me?” - he asks with his heart in his palm, but Sansa gives him a look of childish pride and replies, "Of course!”

Jon offers her his arm, and they begin to walk in circles. He decides to ask her how her day has been, and Sansa puts on a performance about how tired she is after helping her mother in the kitchens. Jon realizes that talking to a girl isn't as hard as he thought it would be, until it comes the moment to give compliments, and Jon can't seem to get his mouth to stop saying things. He talks about her smile, her brown hair, her green eyes, her voice, and is only able to stop when Sansa lets out a soft laugh.

\- “It seems you really are in love," she says, her eyes dreamy. – “But I told you it's best to give one compliment at a time, and with separation between them. If you do this with her, you'll make her nervous!” - she declares with a smile. Jon knows she's right, but he couldn't help it.

Sansa decides that he should practice until he is ready, and it seems that nerves make him a worse pupil than he thought he was, because it takes them about an hour to be fully ready, adding more tips along the way. However, the result leaves them both satisfied, and now Jon is sure that he will be able to talk to the girl who has stolen his heart without making a fool of himself in the attempt.

\- “You did very well, Jon," says Sansa. – “I doubt she could turn you down after the knight I made out of you," she says, smug again, and Jon can't help but let out a laugh that echoes through the forest. Sansa just looks at him with a smile on her face. Jon is about to thank her for everything, when a shout in the distance, which Jon can only recognize as Septa Mordane's voice, calls Sansa's name. Sansa opens her blue eyes and grows a little impatient.

\- “Gods, I've lost track of time," she says, in a dramatic tone that Jon can only recognize as Sansa’s. – “I should have been at my lessons about 20 minutes ago," she points out, staring at the faint rays of sunlight filtering through the branches of the trees.

\- “You should go to her at once, then. I'll stay here for a while, I don't think she would be too happy that you’ve been with me wasting your time," he says, a little sad that this is the first time he's been so close to his sister, and it's already come to an end.

Somehow, Sansa seems to feel the same, as she looks at him with sad eyes and nods slightly. Septa Mordane's screams are heard closer and closer to the forest, so Sansa starts to walk quickly towards the exit, when suddenly she turns around with wide eyes. – “Jon! I forgot something very important! Do you know her name?”

Jon looks at her in confusion for a moment, before remembering why they were here in the first place and smirks as he realizes that Sansa would never leave a lesson halfway through. – “Not really. Do you?” - he asks, hopeful to finally know her name.

Sansa snorts, with a hint of amusement. – “Of course I do," she replies. - "My mother always says it's very important to know the names of the people who are in our service. But," she adds, as the hope in Jon's eyes becomes evident, "I won't tell you. It's something you have to find out for yourself. And when she tells you her name, whether it is true or not, you must tell her that it is a very pretty name. We ladies like that too”. Jon quickly saves the advice in his mind, before Sansa turns and runs in the direction of her Septa's screams.

He waits a couple of minutes before he leaves and heads for the training yard, where Robb and Theon are waiting with questioning looks on their faces.

\- “What did she want?” - Robb asks, unable to resist his curiosity any longer as he sees Jon simply pick up his sword and get into position.

\- “Nothing important," he says, trying to avoid his gaze.

Robb looks at him with narrowed eyes, because Jon knows that an hour of absence is not because of "nothing important," but if his brother is thinking something, he doesn't say it. He simply glances sideways at Theon, who is just as curious as he is, while Jon tries to ignore their stares and begins to attack the straw knight in front of him.

* * *

The next day, and Jon doesn't know how, he finds himself locked in his chamber with Sansa and Jeyne, while they help him to pick out clothes and fix his hair so he's presentable for the big day. Jon feels like a puppet that the girls are having fun with, but he can't complain when he sees the result in the mirror. His hair is done up in an elegant bun, which Jon has no idea how they could do with their little chubby hands, and they've put on the bed a white shirt with laces on the collar and sleeves, tight black trousers, and the nicest doublet he owns, in a navy blue colour that they say brings out his grey eyes. They are ready to leave the room, with big smiles on their faces, when Sansa turns to him and says, "I found out yesterday that her favorite flowers are the ones that grow at the entrance to the Godswood. I don't know what they're called, but they're of a light and dark violet, and they smell fresh. Maybe you should take that into consideration”. With that said, she and Jeyne sneak out the door.

Jon looks towards his bed, slowly makes his way to it, and after a while of pondering, begins to get dressed at full speed, lest he lose his courage as time goes on.

Once he is ready, he leaves his room, unsure of what others might think when they see him dressed like this, but he knows it is necessary for what he must do. He runs into the Godswood, miraculously managing to get no one of importance to notice him, and searches with his eyes for the flowers Sansa told him about, until he sees them and picks the biggest and prettiest. They are indeed beautiful and remind him of his love.

When he has the flower in his hand, and he checks his body to see that his appearance has not been ruined by the rush of running, he heads for the kitchens, so tense that he can barely move naturally. Once he arrives, he immediately recognizes the cook he is looking for, and her daughter, who is helping her wash some vegetables. Nerves rumbling in his stomach, he clears his throat and turns to the adult woman.

\- Sorry to interrupt, and I hope you don't mind. - he says, completely afraid of her reaction, as the woman's eyes dart up and down his little body and settle on the flower in his hand. The girl looks at him too, and though she's not smiling, he can see the amusement in her features. - But I wondered if you might let your daughter go for a walk with me.

The woman's eyes widen like saucers, before she lets out a laugh that catches the attention of the rest of the workers, whose eyes fall for the first time, curious, on the Winterfell bastard's unusual attire. Jon knows they'll talk about this later, but he won't mind if it all goes well. The woman stops laughing, and this time her gaze is full of affection and tenderness, and, turning to her daughter, she asks, "Would you like to go with him?”

Jon's heart races, recognizing that this is the most important moment of his life, and when the girl averts her gaze and nods to her mother with a look that is a mixture of pleading and shyness, he feels himself breathe again and soar into heaven.

The woman looks in his direction again, and says: "All right, you can steal my daughter, but only for half an hour. If she is not here after that time, I will have to speak to your Lord Father”.

\- “I swear I will," says Jon, with a huge smile on his face, and then approaches the girl to offer her his arm, which she takes after looking at her mother and sharing a quick smile with her. Jon notices how everyone has stopped their work to witness the scene with wide eyes, but he's so happy that he couldn't care less. Once they take each other's arms and start walking outside, Jon feels his mind goes blank and he doesn't know what to do, until he becomes aware of the flower in his hand and remembers the last piece of advice Sansa gave him yesterday. Without further thought, and before the silence becomes awkward, Jon offers her the flower and asks her shyly, "Something I've wondered a long time ago is, what's your name?

The girl accepts the flower, delighted, and replies with a bright smile, "My name is Alyn. Oh, and this is my favorite flower!”.

Jon feels it's not even a lie when "that's a pretty name" comes out from his lips, and once the ice has been broken, Jon realizes that Alyn is very easy to talk to and he will probably end up more in love than before. By the time the half hour is up, they're back in the kitchens, and Alyn gives him a soft kiss on the cheek, Jon thinks he might die happy.

* * *

Days have passed, and now Alyn's mother always lets her go out with him after she has finished her duties. Once the initial pleasantries have passed and he knows that Alyn likes him as much as he likes her, they have begun to behave like the children they are, playing hide and seek, racing, and whatever games they can think of along with any other children who want to join them, and for Jon it is the best thing that could have happened to him.

However, he remembers that he never thanked Sansa properly for what she did for him, and that makes him feel like an ingrate, but he also doesn't know how to talk to her now that their relationship has drifted apart and cooled once more. Unable to stand it any longer, he heads once more to the Godswood, picks one of the same flowers Alyn likes, a delicate, beautiful one, and heads to his bedchambers to write a message for Sansa. He thinks long and hard, until he finally decides to write: _Thank you very much for everything, Sansa. By the way, your name is also very pretty._ Sansa has only recently begun to study her letters with him and Robb, but Jon has noticed how quickly she learns, so he hopes she understands what he means.

Before he can regret it, he grabs the piece of paper and the flower, and, knowing that Sansa is in lessons with her Septa, he goes to her room and leaves the message and the flower on the bed, then runs out to avoid being seen.

When at dinnertime he sees Sansa appear with the flower tucked neatly behind her ear and a radiant smile dedicated only to him, Jon feels his chest fill with a strange warmth, and allows himself to return a smile that, he hopes, will show his enormous gratitude and affection for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. I hope you liked it, and if not, I'm open to constructive criticism!


End file.
